Me perteneces
by DayniKissMe
Summary: One shot Sebary Soy mala con los summary asi que mejor entra ylo lees XD


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassie :3 Excepto Sebastian :3 el es mio solo que Cassie no lo sabe ._.**

**Jamas en la vida crei escribir un one shot Sebary ._. lo juro me encanta Clace :3 son tan ajdkajdabdjakdba en fin XD Espero lo disfruten es mi primer historia relacionada con TMI **

* * *

_Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, el caos era absoluto, todos gritaban pidiendo ayuda a Dios, pero para que le pedían ayuda si él había permitido que eso sucediera, la sonrisa que surcaba el hermoso y malvado rostro de Jonathan Morgenstern podía pasar como una inocente, pero los que habían tratado con él sabían que esa sonrisa significaba que disfrutaba lo que sucedía, el terror, el caos, la muerte._

_El destello de un cabello rojo hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, Clary estaba con su traje de Cazadora de sombras, múltiples cortes y magulladuras atravesaban la piel expuesta, sus ojos verdes se posaron en su hermano y el odio brillo en ellos, las lagrimas limpiaban la sangre en el rostro de la pelirroja._

_-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-cada palabra destilaba desprecio-Por tu culpa todos están muertos._

_Hasta ese momento notó que no había rastro de Jace, los Lightwood, el vampiro diurno, su madre, los licántropos o la clave, todos estaban muertos, ya nadie podría apartarlo de Clary, su Clary._

_Un grito desgarrador lo saco de su ensoñación, observo con horror como dos rapiñadores sujetaban a Clary por los brazos y las piernas mientras sus dientes desgarraban la carne y los huesos de la chica, con un rápido movimiento de un cuchillo serafín los rapiñadores desaparecieron retorciéndose, pero para el terror de Jonathan había sido muy tarde, Clary yacía muerta en un charco de sangre… irreconocible si no hubiera presenciado la muerte de su hermana, su mujer._

Jonathan se despertó con una fina capa de sudor pegándole el cabello a la cara y el corazón martilleándole de tal manera que parecía que quisiera salir de él.

Se levanto de la cama sabiendo bien que podría volver a dormir. Se dirigió a su baño, desnudándose mientras abría la ducha y comenzaba a caer el agua, se metió debajo tranquilizándose mientras recordaba su pesadilla no iba a permitir que absolutamente nada le pasara a Clary.

Salió del baño secándose mientras buscaba que ponerse, al final se decidió por un jean oscuro, una camiseta blanca una chaqueta de cuero y sus botas de cazador de sombras, se acomodo el cinturón de armas y decidido se dirigió a hacerle una visita a su hermana.

* * *

Clary se revolvió en su cama por decima vez tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero un extraño movimiento en su cuarto capto su atención, se sentó en la cama y se encontró observando la silueta de un muchacho casi de la misma edad de Jace hombros anchos músculos bien formados cabello platinado ojos negros sonrisa encantadora, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando reconoció a su hermano

-Sebastián-sentía la garganta seca, pero no lo suficiente como para no gritar y alertar a Luke y su madre, pero Sebastián fue más rápido situándose sobre ella obligándola a recostarse colocando una mano sobre la boca de ella.

-No grites hermanita-dijo socarronamente Sebastián-Sabes que no te haré daño-suavemente quito su mano, Clary sintió la necesidad de gritar pero no lo hizo, no entendía por qué, pero guardo silencio mientras Sebastián comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Solo quería ver si estabas bien-dijo jugando distraídamente con un rizo de la pelirroja.

-Ya viste que estoy bien-dijo Clary susurrando.

En ese momento _sintió_ a Sebastián y se percato que solo vestía una camiseta de Jace cubriendo su pecho desnudo y sus bragas de algodón, Sebastián la beso sorprendentemente tierno.

-Sebastián esto no está bien-dijo Clary separando sus labios de los de Sebastián-Somos hermanos y yo le pertenezco a Jace

-Entonces ¿Por qué sujetas mi chaqueta acercándome a ti?-pregunto con una reluciente sonrisa

Clary quiso soltarlo pero su cuerpo tomo sus propias decisiones atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios, el beso de Clary era más necesitado, Sebastián lo respondió gustoso sobando suavemente los muslos de Clary sobre la manta. Clary fastidiada por la tela la quito de en medio dejando ver sus piernas desnudas, el deseo brillo en los ojos del chico, quien sin perder tiempo volvió a los labios de su hermana mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica a su voluntad.

Clary torpemente le quito la chaqueta, metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo los músculos bien trabajados del cuerpo de su hermano, las cicatrices de las batallas que había llevado a cabo en su vida, ahogo un gemido contra el hombro del chico cuando las manos de él tocaron sus pechos, él sonriente se alejo para poder quitarle esa camiseta que le impedía ver el hermoso cuerpo de su hermana, cuando la quito observo fascinado el cuerpo de Clary, sus pechos pequeños pero apetecibles como el manjar mas delicioso sobre la tierra, vio como el rostro de Clary estaba sonrojado y sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura.

-Que hermosa eres hermanita-sonrió y metió uno de los pezones de Clary en su boca, logrando que la espalda de esta se arqueara por el placer, dándole un mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

La mano de Sebastián bajo a la entrepierna de Clary sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, se sentía en el cielo por ser él y no Jace quien estuviera causándole tal placer a Clary. Sin pensarlo se deshizo de las bragas de Clary irrumpiendo en su entrada con un dedo, pronto eran dos y más tarde fueron tres, Clary no soportaba tanto placer sabía que si gritaba despertaría a los demás lo que significaría parar y no quería.

¿No quería? No quería ser completamente de su hermano, sabía que en la mañana se arrepentiría pero quería disfrutar el momento, sus manos viajaron al pantalón de Sebastián, el con cara de deseo la ayudo a desvestirlo, cuando estuvo como llego al mundo Clary lo observo con hambre poco disimulada.

-Me iras como si fuera comida-dijo ronco Sebastián

-No muy diferente a como me miras tu-sonrío con picardía la pelirroja.

Sebastián se acomodo entre sus piernas rozando sus sexos causando un gruñido desde su garganta y que Clary suspirara pesadamente mordiéndose el labio.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, al llegar a un tope se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Tu y Jace no?-pregunto mirándola serio.

Clary negó, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, impaciente enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven atrayéndolo a si misma logrando que la penetrara completamente, tuvo que morder el hombro de su hermano para ahogar el grito de dolor que desgarraba su garganta.

Sebastián sin importarle el dolor de su hermana comenzó con un vaivén de caderas, gruñendo en el oído de Clary, pronto comenzó a escuchar los suspiros de placer que se escapaban de la delicada boca de la chica, en medio de susurros ella pidió más, su hermano sintiéndose extrañamente feliz cumplió su deseo, comenzó a embestirla de manera rápida y salvaje, sintió como los músculos de Clary se tensaban alrededor de su miembro.

-Vamos Clary córrete para mí-susurro lascivamente.

Esas palabras fueron un detonante para ella, se corrió de tal manera que logro que en mitad de su propio orgasmo Sebastián se corriera también, dejándola totalmente exhausta y así relajada sudada y oliendo a sexo se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La luz se colaba por las cortinas, molestando a Clary obligándola a levantarse, al abrir los ojos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la abrumaron, cuando se observo detenidamente estaba con la camiseta de Jace puesta.

_"¿Fue un sueño?" _Se pregunto Clary, recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de su hermano, pero estaba totalmente sola.

A su lado en la almohada encontró un papel pulcramente doblado, en su interior la letra de Sebastián le demostraba que nada había sido un sueño

"_Eres solo mía hermanita, me perteneces._

_Jonathan"_

Con el corazón en la garganta levanto las mantas que la cubrían dejando ver la mancha de sangre en su cama como prueba de su virginidad perdida.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Merece reviews?**

**Espero quesi :3 acepto tomatazos florazos quejas reclamos xD ok no ._. si no te gusto hazmelo saber decentemente o te encontraras con un ejercito de demonios en tu casa :3 **


End file.
